Milik Kita Berdua
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: 'For HFNH/NHFD SY'. APDETH! END! Saat kuberhenti di satu titik, tepat di bola matamu. Kurasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Adakah aku mencintaimu?: CnC?
1. Chapter 1

Rhyme A Black

PresenT

Milik Kita Berdua

Untuk HFNH/NHFD Second year

Dan sesama NHL…

Kalian seperti keluarga untukku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

WARNING : saya ingatkan, kalau memang kalian tidak suka dengan OOC, AU, miss typo yang berserakan, mending tekan tombol back saja. Jangan sampai kalian mengamuk gaje setelah baca karya 'gila' satu ini. Wokkeh?

Inilah dia…

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

0O0

"_Yeahhh!"_

"_Hiyaaa…. Cacingggg!"_

"_Anak-anak, tolong tenang, semuanya tenang." seorang guru laki-laki yangs edang memakai perlengkapan bercocok tanam lengkap itu terlihat kewalahan menangani murid-muridnya. Saat ini, murid-murid kelas tiga SD itu sedang berkumpul di bukit belakang sekolah mereka untuk melakukan penanaman pohon. Anak-anak ini akan menanam pohhon secara berpasang-pasangan, yang laki-laki akan membuat lubang galian, sedangkan anak perempuannya akan memasukkan bibit semaiannya. Namun, kegiatan menanam yang tengah berjalan lancar selama lima belas menit terakhir sampai akhirnya Naruto, murid paling cebol dan paling nakal di kelas itu mengganggu murid-murid lain dengan cacing yang didapatnya. Iruka-sensei, guru yang mengawasi mereka sampai kewalahan menghentikannya._

"_Naruto Uzumakiii! Jangan menakut-nakuti temanmu yang lain. Cepat buang cacing itu dan lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan benar!" Iruka-sensei sampai menjewer telinga Naruto dan memberikannya sekop kecil untuk menggali. _

"_Baik… Baik… Sensei." Dia meraih sekop kecil itu. Iruka-sensei pikir bahwa Naruto akan melakukan tugasnyya. Namun sepertinya itu hanya dalam mimpi saja. Anak itu kembali berkeliaran dan menganggu teman-temannya yang lain._

"_Benar-benar membosankan. Hahhh… apa tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik yaa?" ia berbicara sendiri. Bocah berambut pirang itu hanya berjalan-jalan melihat-lihat teman-temannya yang lain sedang assik menanam dengan teman pasangan mereka masing-masing. Dia melihat Sakura, bocah kecil berambut merah muda tampak tersenyum-senyum sementara seorang anak laki-laki berambut kebiruan sedang kesusahan menggali lubang. Belum lagi Ino, temannya yang super cerewet itu seenaknya memerintah Chouji—seorang murid yang bertubuh err… gemuk dan Shikamaru, seorang anak yang bertampang pemalas (dan bukan Cuma tampangnya, dia benar-benar pemalas) untuk membuat lubang yang besarrrr sekali. Hahh.. entah untuk apa._

_Dan secara tak sengaja, mata biru cerah bocah itu melihat sesosok anak perempuan sedang berjongkok di depan poly bag yang telah diisi oleh bibit semaian. Dengan senyum iseng, dia mendekati anak itu._

"_Heyyy! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri di depan anak perempaun itu. Anak itu mendonggak pada Naruto, memperlihatkan matanya yang berwarna perak keunguan. Poni ratanya sedikit tersibak oleh angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Anak perempuan itu langsung berdiri, dia menjatuhkan balok kayu yang dia gunakan untuk membuat sebuah cekukan kecil diatas tanah yang tadi digaruknya. _

"_Kamu mau bikinnn… lubang? Menggali? Ini yang kamu sebut menggali? Astagaaa… lubang sekecil ini mana bisa ditanami pohon, disiram air saja sudah pasti mati!" Naruto nyerocos, bertanya dan menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya sambil menunjuk hasil kerja anak itu._

"_Kau ingin menanam pohon ini?" tanya Naruto kali ini dia diam sejenak menungguk anak perempuan itu menjawab. Anak itu hanya mwengangguk kecil._

"_Ini pohon apa?"_

"_P-po-ppohon a…apel." Akhirnya suara anak kecil itu terdengar juga, setelah sedari tadi hanya mengangguk saja._

"_Kau ingin menanamnya di sini?" anak perempuan itu mengangguk lagi. Naruto tampak berpikir, wajah yang selalu dipasangi cengiran lebar itu terlihat serius. Lalu,seakan ada bola ide yang menerangi isi kepalanya, ia langsung melonjak dan lompat kesenangan. "HEIII! Aku punya ide! Kita tanam saja pohon ini di puncak bukit sana yuk!"_

_Anak perempuan itu menatapnya dengan wajah heran._

"_Iyaaa! Kita tanam pohon apel ini dan menandai bukit ini sebagai milik kita. Hmmm… hebatkan?"_

_Anak perempuan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Manis sekali. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto meraih tangan kecil anak perempuan itu. Tanpa sadar, pipi chubby anak itu memerah, belum ada seseorang yang mau berbicara dengannya sejak pertama ia mengenal yang namanya bangku sekolah, apalagi sampai mengajaknya bergabung untuk melakukan sesuatu. Anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu… dialah yang melakukannya untuk pertama kali._

_Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka di puncak bukit itu. Tiupan angin yang sepoi-sepoi meniupkan aroma manis dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh di padang bunga anyelir dan foxglove ungu menyatu mewarnai bukit yang menghijau. Mereka berhenti di satu titik. Naruto langsung berjongkok untuk membuat sebuah lubang yang cukup dalam, sementara anak perempuan itu masih terus terpana oleh pemandangan yang dilihatnya itu._

"_Heiii. Apakah segini cukup?" Tanya Naruto memperlihatkan hasil kerjanya. Sebuah lubang berukuran 50 x 50 cm berhasil sdibuatnya. Baju dan wajahnya sampai kotor sengan tanah gembur. Anak berambut pendek indigo itu mengangguk, lalu berjongkok di samping Naruto dan mengeluarkan bibit pohon itu dari poly bag, memasukkannya ke dalam lubang yang tadi telah dibuat oleh bocah pirang itu. Tak lama, dengan senyum penuh kepuasan mereka memandangi hasil karya mereka._

"_Dia pasti akan tumbuh menjadi pohon yang paling keren!"_

_Anak itu mengangguk lagi._

"_Haaahhh… kau ini mengangguk terus. Tak ada ekspresi lain apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal bercampur bingung melihat anak perempuan itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Yeaahhh… meskipun harus ia akui bahwa senyum anak perempuan itu cukup manis juga._

"_Heiii kalian berdua! Naruto… Hinata… apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sana? Ayo cepat kita akan kembali ke sekolah." Teriak Iruka-sensei. Anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Hinata itu segera berlari ke arah Iruka-sensei. Sementara Naruto hanya terdiam di tempatnya._

'_Jadi… namanya Hinata.'_

"_Hinata!" Naruto berteriak memanggil nama anak itu. Hinata menoleh, "Tunggu aku!" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju Hinata yang menunggunya di depan sana._

_Pertemuan mereka itu…_

_Telah menjadi awal dari sebuah kisah…_

0o0

Sebenarnya, ruangan berukuran 5 x 4 itu adalah sebuah _basecamp_ dari sebuah grup band indie di kota Konoha, sebenarnya. Tapi, berhubung pentolan band itu sedang dalam keadaan 'otak yang berpindah ke telapak kaki' ruangan itu sekarang berubah seakan baru saja ada gempa berkekuatan 9,9 skala _richter_ yang mengguncangnya. Kaleng soda, kertas-kertas yang berisi kunci-kunci nada yang belum jadi, kotak-kotak makanan berserakan di mana-mana. Tinggal taruh seekor tikus, maka tempat itu akan cocok dijadikan sebagai tempat pembuangan sampah.

"ARGHRGRHR! pengen rasanya gue banting nih gitar." cowok berambut pirang jabrik itu mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh rasa frustasi ala _desperate wife,_ mata birunya melirik secarik kertas yang berisdi tulisan yang tampaknya lebih mirip sandi rumput. Sudah seharian penuh dia berkutat dengan gitar kesayangannya itu. Menulis lirik-lirik lagu, mengambil not secara acak dan berharap agar Dewa Inspirasi akan memberikan wangsit untuk mengarang satu laguuuu saja. Teman-teman satu bandnya saja sampai terheran-heran melihat cowok yang memiliki tanda ' kumis kucing' di kedua pipinya itu stress gara-gara memikirkan sebuah lagu. Biasanya juga, dia stress gara-gara mikirin cewek.

"Tenang aja Nar, pasti ide itu bakalan datang dengan sendirinya. Ide tuh gak bisa dipaksakan buat— "

"—tapi dicari." cowok yang bernama Naruto itu langsung memotong ucapan Chouji, temannya yang bertubuh tambun itu.

Chouji memutar bola matanya, "Terserah lo aja deh, Nar. Daripada ngeliatin beruk stress mending gue latihan drum aja."

"Iyaa. Latihan drum. Kalo _bass_nya rusak, lo tinggal gantian mukulin perut lo itu." Ucap Naruto setengah bercanda. Dan sebagai balasannya, ia dihadiahi lemparan _stick_ drum dari _drummer_nya itu. Hah, untung saja tidak sampai nancep di kepalanya.

"Woiiii… mau ke mana lo?" tanya Chouji saat melihat Naruto bangkit dari pertapaannya sambil menenteng gitar.

"Nyari inspirasi…"

"Ohhh… tapi… Woiii! Woiii! Siapa yang mau ngeberesiin _basecamp_? Woiii setan berukkk balik lo! Woiiii!"

0o0

Naruto tengah duduk di kursi taman depan SDnya dulu. Entah mengapa kakinya malah membawanya ke tempat ini. Gitar coklatnya hanya tergeletak begitu saja di sampingnya. Matanya menerawang menembus dinding –dinding kelas yang telah lama berdiri itu. Tanpa sadar, ia mengingat sepotong kenangan manis yang ia buat di dalam rangkaian umurnya yang masih belia kala itu. Sebuah kenangan yang mendapatkan tempat khusus di dalam hatinya.

Naruto tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat kenangan itu. Otaknya masih menolak untuk percaya bahwa dirinya yang begitu badung (bahkan sampai saat ini) bisa bersahabat dengan seorang cewek yang amat sangat pendiam dan bisanya hanya tersenyum saja.

Dia memandang ke langit sore, masih ada waktu dua jam lagi sampai warna biru cerah langit berganti dengan beludru hitam yang berkerlap-kerlip. Dia kembali mengingat bagaimana wajah gasdis itu selalu merona merah setiap ia berada di samping gasdis itu, perkataannya yang terbata-bata setiap ia mencoba untuk mengajak gadis itu berbicara. Padahal mereka telah bersahabat sejak lama, namun sepertinya semua kelakuan gadis itu adalah bawaan sejak lahir.

Terkadang, dia suka merasa aneh sendiri, dia selalu saja bertingkah konyol dan bodoh jika berada di samping gadis itu, bersikap anti malu hanya untuk melihat senulas senyum manis yang terukir di wajahnya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini, entah telah berapa lama ia selalu saja merasakan sensasi aneh nan menggelitik setiap ia berhasil mendapatkan senyum gadis itu. Sentakan-sentakan kecil di dadanya, desiran-desiran yang cepat dan lambat di saat yang bersamaan seakan menjadi gejala penyakit baru untuk tubuhnya. Belum lagi perasaan ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Pernah suatu ketika ia merasa marah saat mengetahui salah seorang teman band-nya, Kiba digosipkan sedang pedekate dengan gadis itu. Dia masih bisa mengingat percakapannya dengan gadis itu tempo hari, sewaktu Naruto melarang gadis itu untuk dekat-dekat dengan Kiba.

"Aku gak suka kamu dekat-dekat sama dia, Hime-chan." Larang Naruto sewaktu mereka sedang makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah.

"Tapi dia cuma nanya soal pelajaran aja, Naruto-kun." Sanggah gadis itu.

"Tapi dia tuh nakal, tukang bolos. Pokoknya aku gak suka kalo kamu ngomong sama dia." balas Naruto, seakan dia lupa bahwa dia itu seribu kali lebih nakal dibanding temannya yang bernama Kiba itu. Ckckcck…

"Tapi diakan teman dekat kamu, Nar. Satu band malah. Kok kamu gitu sih?"

"Pokoknya gak boleh!"

"Kamu kenapa sih, Nar? Cemburu yaa?" Tanya gadis itu dengan mimik serius.

Naruto terdiam, miso ramen yang hendak dimakannya terhenti, sumpitnya jatuh. Mata biru cerahnya memandang langsung pada mata keperakan gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Benarkah… benarkah kalau ia cemburu?

TO BE CONTINUE

0o0

SELAMAT HFNH!

HURRAYYY NHL Family! Astagaaaa…Selamat menyambut Tahun Kedua Hari Fluffy NaruHina! Semoga pada tahun kedua ini perayaan besar untuk pairing tercinta kita ini makin meriah dan sukses besarrrr! Yeaaahhh! Dan semoga saja, dengan perayaan ini bisa menggugah semangat kebersamaan, kekompakan, dan ke-KEREN-an NHLovers semua. Dan semoga, kedamaian akan selalu ada di dalam hati semua NHL… YEAAAHHH!

Yapz! Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Nah, sekedar info neh… NHL gabung yaa di forum/rumah NHL Family di :

'.'

WOKKEH NHL! KEEP STAY COOL!

Narsiezzz dikit gak papa yaphz ?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pair**_

_**Ever After…**_

*gak suka? Goreng aspal, wakakka!*


	2. Chapter 2

Rhyme A Black

PresenT

Milik Kita Berdua

Untuk HFNH/NHFD Second year

Dan sesama NHL…

Kalian seperti keluarga untukku

Naruto belongs to Masashi Khisimoto-sensei

WARNING : OOC, OOC, OOC, ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE, MISSTYPO.

Inilah dia…

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

0o0

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja pikirannya mengajaknya untuk bangkit, berjalan menuju bukit di belakang sekolahnya itu sembari menjejaki potongan-potongan memori masa kecilnya.

0o0

Semilir angin memainkan dahan-dahan pepohonan yang tumbuh di bukit itu. Padang bunga _foxglove_ membawa aroma manis yang mendamaikan. Di puncak bukit itu, tumbuh sebatang pohon apel. Seorang gadis berambut biru tua panjang tampak sedang duduk termenung di bawah pohon itu. Punggungnya yang berbalut baju kaos merah bersandar di batang pohon apel itu. Dia tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Pulpen birunya ia ketuk-ketukkan di pahanya, sementara matanya menatap tajam pada notes bercover 'Winnie The Pooh' yang ada di pangkuannya kini.

"Inspirasi…. Datanglah, pleaseee…" ucap gadis itu seakan-akan memohon pada pohon apel itu.

Salahkan pikirannya bila kini gadis yang memiliki mata sewarna _opal_ itu tak bisa memproduksi diksi yang mendayu-dayu untuk puisinya kali ini. Malas rasanya menggerakkan jemari-jemarinya menuliskan larik-larik yang bernafaskan cinta.

Karena kini, ia sendiri bingung dengan isi kepala dan hatinya.

Mengapa ia hanya mau menuliskan kata biru cerah, matahari, dan senyuman. Cuma itu. Dan puisi apa yang bisa dibuat hanya dengan kata-kata itu saja? Sebenarnya... itu bukan cuma kata-kata, tapi merupakan wujud dari bayangan yang selama beberapa saat terakhir ini membayangi pikirannya. Seseorang itu... tangan kanannya menyusuri tekstur kasar batang pohon yang menjadi tempat bersandarnya. Setiap celah-celah dan cekukannya mengingatkannya pada memori masa kecilnya, entah kenapa bisa seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti... batinnya merasakan kesedihan sekaligus kebahagian yang sangat mendalam. Tiap kali ia berada di samping orang itu, dia selalu saja merasa tidak tahan. Bukan karena benci, melainkan karena kadar malu yang kelewat batas, membuat pipinya menjadi sewarna saga dan jantungnya berdag-dig-dug ria.

"Ada apa dengan hatiku?" tanyanya membatin. Pipi yang semula berwarna putih mulus itu kini dihinggapi rona merah. Ah... Betapa sulitnya bila tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hati sendiri. Seakan-akan Tuhan ingin menunjukkan betapa terbatasnya manusia akan pengetahuannya. Sebenarnya, ia telah meraba jiwanya. Ibarat penyakit, rasa yang bersarang di jiwanya memiliki gejala-gejala tersendiri. Darah yang bersdesir cepat, jantung yang berdetak tak normal, pipi yang merona dan rongga perut yang langsung terasa mulas, ia tahu. Ia menderita cinta. Cinta. Iya cinta. Namun pertanyaan final yang memaksanya untuk tetap diam adalah…

Pantaskah ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri?

Sungguh tak mudah memelihara hati, bahkan hati yang ternyata milik sendiri.

"Hi-Hinata?" gadis yang dipanggil Hinata itu tersentak kaget. Suara yang khas itu menyapu gendang telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh tegap pemuda yang selalu menghalau pikirannya itu sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Na…Nnnaruto-kun..? Ngapain kamu ke sini?" tanya Hinata sembari memperbaiki duduknya, menegakkan tubuhnya dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Nggak neh, iseng aja. Abis, stuck banget nih... otakku meleleh dari pagi mikirin lirik lagu. kamu sendiri, ngapain di sini?" Naruto beranjak dan duduk di samping Hinata yang sekarang ini merasa semua panas tubuhnya berkumpul di satu titik.

"Enggg... aku... aku juga lagi nyari-nyari inspirasi buat bikin puisi."

"Ohhh…"

Lalu, mereka terdiam lagi. Membiarkan keheningan membalut mereka berdua.

"Hime-chan... boleh nanya gak?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Sungguh kebiasaan lama yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.

"Puisi itu… bisa digubah menjadi lagu kan?"

"Bbbisa kkok…"

"Ooohhh... gimana kalau kita... kolaborasi?" usul Naruto dengan mata yang berkilat jenaka.

"Mak-maksudmu?"

"Kita kolaborasi. Kamu yang bikin liriknya, nah aku yang masukin kuncinya—eh maksudku bikin nadanya. Gimanaaa?"

Hinata menatap sahabatnya itu penuh keheranan, dia masih bingung dengan ucapan Naruto itu.

"Gini... kamu bikin liriknya—pake puisi kamu, dan aku yang bikin nadanya. Gimana? Mau gak?"

"Emmm... boleh deh!" Hinata mengangguk, dia segera menyiapkan note dan pulpennya. Naruto menggeser duduknya sehingga ia bisa menjadi lebih dekat denggan Hinata. Dia duduk manis sambil memeluk gitarnya, menyembunyikan bibirnya yang tengah tersenyum di balik badan gitarnya, sekaligus mencoba meredam debaran jantungnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi cepat.

Yang tanpa ia sadari, Hinata pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Mereka memulainya. Lima kali menyobek-nyobek kertas, mengganti kata-kata, mencari diksi yang tepat, dan melakukan kegaitan mereka dengan diselingi canda dan tawa. Selama Hinata berkutat dengan diksinya, Naruto diam-diam memperhatikan paras ayu cewek itu. Pipi _chubby_ gadis itu merona merah, terlihat teduh di bawah bayang-bayang dahan pohon yang menaungi mereka. Sejumput rambut biru tua panjangnya jatuh ke pipinya. Ingin rasanya Naruto memindahkan helaian-helaian rambut itu agar ia bisa melihat wajah manis yang kini terlihat begitu serius.

Tapi... ah... dia tidak punya keberanian.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Selesaiii!" serunya. Kemudian dengan cepat menoleh pada Naruto yang hampir saja terjungkir dari duduknya. Naruto nyengir, dia grogi karena ketahuan sedang memperhatikan gadis itu. Namun Hinata sepertinya tidak terlalu memperhatikannya. Hinata menyodorkan _notebook_nya. Naruto meraihnya, membaca bait demi bait, lalu memberikan isyarat jempolnya tanda ia menyukai isi puisi itu.

Naruto lalu mencari posisi yang pas untuknya. Setelah merasa nyaman, ia kemudian memetik senar gitarnya secara acak.

"Dengerin ya, Hime-chan. Kalo menurut kamu enak didengar atau gimana bilang yaa!"

Hinata tersenyum. Naruto mencari kunci dan nada-nada yang pas. Menurutnya, irama lagu yang cocok untuk lirik yang dibaut oleh Hinata adalah irama lagu yang ceria. Sesekali mencoret-coret di note milik Hinata. Dengan cermat naruto memindahkan jemarinya di atas senar-senar gitar.

Hinata memeluk lututnya. Memperhatikan dengans eksama bagaimana pemuda brampbut pirang itu berkerja. Ia ssadar, bahwa naruto punya sesuatu yang menjadi nilai tambah untuknya. Meskipun tidak ganteng-ganteng amat, namun auranya mampu membuat orang lain betah berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Belum lagi senyuman hangatnya yang selalu ia berikan kepada siapa saja, ramah, penuh percaya diri hanyalah beberapa hal dari sekian banyak hal yang disukai Hinata.

_Di dalam memoriku_

_Kusimpan semua kisah kita_

_Dalam nyanyian musim semi_

_Dan pelukan hangat sang mentari_

Hianta tertegun. Lagi-lagi ia terhanyutkan dalam khasnya suara naruto. Belum lagi lirik-lirik yang ia lantunkan, lirik miliknya yang sebenarnya sebagian besar merupakan isi hatinya. Yang menunjukkan betapa tuanya persahabatan mereka dan juga perasaan sayang yang tumpah ruah di hatinya. Perasaan sayang yang melebihi sayang diantara sahabat.

Lirik lagu itu Cuma 4 bait, namun semua perasaannya tertulis di situ.

"Hina-chan..." panggil Naruto pelan, "dah jadi nih. Coba kamu dengerin ya! "

Lalu Naruto kembali memetiki gitarnya. Kali ini kuncinya tak lagi acak adut, melainkan nada-nada yang sedikit ceria dan sedikit nge_beat_. 4 bait itu dinyanyikannya penuh penghayatan dan entah mengapa, setiap di bait terakhir, Naruto selalu saja menatapnya. Tiga kali lagu itu Naruto nyanyikan berulang-ulang, sengaja supaya Hinata bisa tahu nada lagu itu.

"Hinata... nyanyi bareng yuuuk! Gue udah hapal kuncinya. Coba lo ikutan nyanyi juga."

"Ttta..tapi, gue kan masih belum hapal, Nar." Kilah Hinata mencoba menghindari ajakan Naruto.

"Ahhh... itu gampang. Nih, coba lo baca aja. Ikutin aku." Paksa naruto. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya Hinata mencobanya juga, meskipun hanya menghapal sedikit saja. Diiringi gitar dari Naruto, mereka pun bernyanyi bersama.

_Di dalam memoriku__..._

_Kusimpan semua kisah kita_

_Dalam nyanyian musim semi_

_Dan pelukan hangat sang mentari_

_Senyuman dan tangis_

_Tlah kita lewati berdua_

_Berlari bersama_

_Membiarkan angin membawa mimpiiii...kiiitaaaa_

_Sampai ku terhenti di satu titik_

_Tepat di bola matamu_

_Bertanya p__a__da hatiku_

_Adakah aku mencintaimu?_

_Setiap kutatap matamu_

_Kurasakan sesuatu yang berbeda_

_adakah dirimu di sana_

_Merasakan hal yang samaaa?_

Lagu itu berakhir. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan. Tak dapat lagi Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya karena seakan-akan, mata dan pikirannya telah terkunci oleh Naruto.

"Adakah dirimu... merasakan hal yang sama, Hime-chan?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Hinata tertegun. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia kaget akan pertanyaan Naruto itu. Naruto memandanginya, penuh keyakinan, memberikan kekuatan pada Hinata untuk mengatakan hal yang telah lama ini bersarang dihatinya.

"Ss... sepertinya... begitu."

Sepertinya Begitu. Ya, walaupun ada 'sepertinya begitu' yang terucap, tapi seluruh alam telah tahu bahwa telah ada kepastian dari tatapan dan senyuman kedua insan itu.

Dan langitpun tersenyum. Matahari sore yang bergradasi menjadi orange kemerahan di hamparan langit dan seisi padang bunga itu tahu, bahwa dengan sinar hangat sang mentari yang menempa, semilir angin yang lembut, dan setetes embun penuh kesejukan, mereka tahu bahwa ada setitik cinta yang sedang mekar di sana. Di bukit itu, seiring dengan tumbuhnya pohon apel yang ditanam oleh sepasang anak manusia di puncaknya.

**THE END**

Maaf untuk keterlambatan apdethnya...

Maaf untuk kegajean ceritanya...

Dan maaf atas keanehan endingnya *gubrak*

Yooowww... MET HFNH Second Yearrrr!

Mohon kritik dan sarannya yaa, teman-teman sekalian!

Narsiezz dikit gak papa yaphz?

_**NaruHina, The Greatest Pairing**_

_**Ever after...**_

*ndak suka? Itu masalahMU! Wakakakak...*


End file.
